Aus dem Mund eines Kindes
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Unautorisierte Übersetzung: Klein Sammy fragt peinliche Fragen in der Öffentlichkeit. Dean versucht, dass er seinen Mund hält und sein Gemüse isst.


**Titel:** Aus dem Mund eines Kindes

**Originaltitel:** Out Of The Mouths Of Babes  
**Autor:** mass-hipgnosis

**Übersetzerin:** Schattentaenzerin  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Pairing:** keins  
**Rating:** G

**Kategorie:** Familie/Humor  
**Wortanzahl:** 871 Wörter  
**Warnungen:** Oh Gott, die SÜßE! Genug zuckerhafte Süße um deine Zahnbürste und Zahnseide nach dem Lesen zu verfaulen.  
**Inhalt:** Klein Sammy fragt peinliche Fragen in der Öffentlichkeit. Dean versucht, dass er seinen Mund hält und sein Gemüse isst.  
**Disclaimer:** Ich bin ein lügender Lügner, der lügt.

**A/N: **Ich wurde von einem Wee!chester Plotbunny gebissen. Hab noch nie eine Wee!chester-Fic geschrieben, aber ich hatte monatelang eine Schreibblockade, darum war ich überglücklich als ich von dieser Art von Bunny gebissen wurde. Kein Beta, weil ich das so mache, yo.  
**Ü/N:** Und noch so etwas kurzes! Aber etwas was wirklich eine Übersetzung verdient meiner Meinung nach! Ich hoffe, euch gefällt die Geschichte genauso gut. :-)

**Aus dem Mund eines Kindes**

Nancy war in den letzten vierzig Minuten einer Zehn-Stunden-Schicht und bereit

den nächsten Kunden mit ihrem Bestellblock zu bearbeiten. Ihr nächster Tisch waren zwei junge Kinder mit einem älteren Mann, von dem sie dachte er wäre ihr Vater, und er sah nicht wie ein Trinkgeldgeber aus.

Großartig.

Natürlich könnte sie auch falsch liegen, aber nach fünfzehn Jahren als Kellnerin passierte das nicht oft. So klatschte sie drei Menüs auf das türkisfarbene zerkratzte Resopal und schnappte, "Getränke?"

Der Jüngste sah hoch mit seegrünen Hundebabyaugen unter einem Mopp kastanienbrauner Locken. "N-A-N-C-Y", sagte er nach einer sorgfältigen Untersuchung ihres Namenschilds an. "Nan-kee!"

"Nancy", korrigierte der ältere Junge, die Haare seines kleineren Bruders durchwuschelnd. "Weiches C, Sammy."

"Oh." Er sah anbetungswürdig aus als er Grübchen bekam. "Kann ich einen Schoko-Bananen-Milchshakes haben, Nancy?"

Nancy erwärmte sich, sich nicht länger um das Trinkgeld kümmernd. Er war einfach zu niedlich um es zu beschreiben. "Natürlich kannst du das, Äffchen."

Er grinste, einen fehlenden Vorderzahn offenbaren. "Danke Nancy!", frohlockte er.

"Ich möchte bitte eine Cola, Ma'am", sagte der ältere Junge.

"Kein Problem."

"Vielen Dank, Ma'am."

Nun, Trinkgeldgeber oder nicht, er erzog seine Söhne zumindest sehr höflich. Nancy fühlte sich für den ungepflegten dunkelhaarigen Mann, der die Grübchen und Kinnspalten seiner Söhne teilte, erwärmen. Sie hatte lieber einen netten Geizhals als ein Arschloch, das Trinkgeld gab.

"Kaffee bitte", sagte der Papa.

"Kommt sofort."

Schoko-Bananen-Milchshakes waren technisch gesehen nicht auf der Speisekarte, aber sie hatten noch Bananen für die Eisbecher, die schon anfingen braun zu werden. Als Nancy wieder an ihren Tisch kam, lagen die Menüs auf einem ordentlichen Stapel. "Bereit zu bestellen?"

"Kann ich einen Cheeseburger ohne Käse und ohne Brot haben?", fragte Sammy. "Und Pommes?"

"Sicher Süßer."

Der ältere Junge runzelte die Stirn. "Er wird das gedünstete Gemüse haben. Extra Broccoli," fügte er mit einem Ton, der viel zu erwachsen für sein Alter war, hinzu.

"Aber De-ean-"

"Kein aber, Sammy."

Er schmollte hinreißend. "Du kriegst Pommes, dann."

Dean stieß einen aufgesetzten Seufzer aus. "Wie kommst es das du immer meine Pommes stiehlst?"

Der jüngere Junge leuchtete auf. "Deine schmecken besser, weil es dich nervt, wenn ich sie esse."

Nancy biss auf ihre Lippen um ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. "Und was hast du zu diesen Pommes?"

"Einen doppelten Bacon-Cheeseburger, bitte."

Daddy bestellte den speziellen Shepherd Pie mit Extra Chili. Nancy hätte es ihm nicht empfohlen, außer wenn er Sodbrennen mochte, aber da er nicht gefragt hatte.

"Ist das alles?"

"Hast du Kinder gekriegt?", wollte Sammy wissen.

Ein weiterer Seufzer von Dean. "Hat sie Kinder."

"Ich weiß es nicht, deshalb habe ich gefragt! Hast du Kinder gekriegt, Nancy?"

"Nein."

"Oh." Er schwieg einen Augenblick. "Ist es, weil du keinen Ehemann hast?"

Nicht ihr Lieblingsthema, aber ihr fiel kein taktvoller Weg ein ihm zu sagen das es unhöflich war, solch persönliche Fragen zu stellen. "Das ist richtig."

"Sammy!", zischte Dean. "Frag das nicht!"

"Wie kommt das?" Er wandte sich mit großen, arglosen Augen an seinen Bruder. "Sie hat keine Kinder gekriegt und wir haben keine Mom. _Sie_ konnte unsere Mom sein!"

Dean verdrehte die Augen. "Wir _haben_ eine Mutter, Sammy!" war seine verächtliche Antwort. "Sie ist nur tot."

"Nun ja, aber ich will eine echte Mutter, sodass ich auch einen kleinen Bruder haben kann."

Nancy wurde unter den amüsierten Blicken des Daddys rot. Er war nicht im geringsten verlegen oder nervös, und sie begann zu glauben, dass dies nicht das erste Mal war das sein Jüngster einer Fremden einen Antrag in seinem Namen gemacht hatte. "Sie geben dir kein weiteres Baby, wenn du nicht weniger als eine Mom und einen Dad hast", sagte Sammy.

Dean schnaubte. "So funktioniert das nicht. Die Mom macht sie."

"Wie?"

"Sie kommen aus ihrem Bauch."

Sammys Gesicht verzog sich einfach hinreißend. "Ewww! Wie kommt es den da hinein? Daddy?"

Daddy zuckte zusammen und schaute weg. "Trink deinen Milchshake, Sammy."

Als Nancy zurückkam mit ihrem Essen, passierte es zu dem quengelnden Chor von "Aber wie kommt es dort rein? Hat sie es geschluckt? Packt sie es unter ihrem Pullover? Wie kommt es dort rein?"

Daddy war zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon knallrot. "Wir werden später darüber reden, Sammy."

"Du sagst das _immer_. Und dann reden wir nie darüber! Ich will es jetzt wissen!"

Dean stieß seinen kleinen Bruder. "Iss deinen Brokkoli."

Sam kreuzte seine pummeligen Arme, Grübchenkinn hartnäckig vorgestreckt. "Erst, wenn ihr mir erzählt, woher die Babys kommen!"

Nancy war gefangen zwischen einfühlsamer Verlegenheit und Sterben vor Lachen. Der arme Mann. Wenn er noch röter wird, platzte noch eine Ader.

Der kleine Hosenscheißer drehte sich dann zu ihr um. "Wissen Sie, woher die Babys kommen?"

"Nee," log Nancy. "Sie sagen es einem erst, wenn man eins hast."

Dean und Daddy schossen ihr identische Blicke aus verengten Augen zu, die eindeutig sagten, dass sie wussten das sie log, aber Sammy akzeptierte diese Logik. "Niemand sagt mir etwas!", jammerte er.

"Ich werde es dir sagen, wenn du deinen Brokkoli isst", bestach ihn Dean

Sammy sah ihn argwöhnisch an. "Ich hasse Brokkoli. Und ich wette du weißt es sowieso nicht."

Als Nancy den Tisch abräumte, war der ganze Broccoli weg und der Papa zwinkerte ihr zu, als er zusätzliche fünf Dollar mit der Rechnung zurückließ. All das und ein Heiratsantrag außerdem. Nicht schlecht für einen Dienstagabend.

Ende

**A/N:** *entschuldigt sich wortreich für den Zucker* Der gelbäugige Dämon ließ es mich machen! Ich schwöre.

**Ü/N:** Und? Was denkt ihr? Mitunter fiel es mir leider schwer, den englischen Wortwitz zu übertragen. Aber ich hoffe ihr mögt es trotzdem. :-)


End file.
